


now i can see that we've fallen apart

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [52]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Bittersweet, Breaking Up & Making Up, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: "So," Spencer says when Ryan picks up the phone, "you break up with Z and it’s okay to make a twee hipster music video with her about it, but you and me, it’s going to be radio silence forever?"





	now i can see that we've fallen apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



"So," Spencer says when Ryan picks up the phone, "you break up with Z and it’s okay to make a twee hipster music video with her about it, but you and me, it’s going to be radio silence forever?"

Ryan is contemplatively quiet for so long Spencer checks that he hasn't lost the connection. He's starting to crest the wave of indignation that got him from Youtube page to his phone, and his palms are beginning to sweat. 

"To be fair," Ryan finally says - and how _fucked_ is it that Spencer can still map every hitch and inflection in his voice, after literal years? - "we just stopped dating instead of, I don't know, splitting the band that was our entire life purpose.”

"...Still," Spencer says, and can’t make himself say anything else. 

Maybe, just maybe, Ryan remembers his voice too. "I can make a twee hipster video about our break-up with you too, if you'd like. Come talk about it?"

 _You asshole_ , Spencer thinks, but his traitorous lips are already smiling. "Yeah," he says. "Okay. You get to be the dead body that time. Maybe I'll bring the rosevest over."

“Okay,” Ryan says, and Spencer can hear his answering smile.


End file.
